


Von Baumhäusern und anderen Dingen

by Rebecca



Series: Sommerferien [2]
Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Manuel will ein Baumhaus bauen. Genau wie Adsche und Brakelmann, als sie in dem Alter waren...Spielt in der fernen Zukunft vonDie letzen Sommerferien, kann aber auch für sich gelesen werden.





	Von Baumhäusern und anderen Dingen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Vun Boomhüüs un annere Saken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190643) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> de-bingo-Prompt "Baumhaus"

"Opa?"

"Hm?", antworteten Adsche und Brakelmann im Chor. Das hatte sich der Junge so angewöhnt, dass er sie beide einfach Opa nannte. _Opa und Opa_ , das waren sie jetzt für ihn, und Adsche musste zugeben, dass ihm dabei immer ein wenig warm ums Herz wurde.

"Ich wollte schon immer mal 'n Baumhaus bauen", kündigte der Junge nun an, und dabei leuchteten seine Augen und Wangen in kindlicher Begeisterung.

"Das ha'm Brakelmann und ich auch mal gemacht." Adsche lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Eine Ewigkeit war das jetzt schon her, und doch konnte er sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern. Wieviel Spaß das gemacht hatte, mit Brakelmann zusammen. Klar, sie hatten sich auch gestritten dabei, aber im Großen und Ganzen war es eine schöne Zeit gewesen, mit Sommer und Sonne und einer sorglosen Langeweile, wie es sie heute nicht mehr gab.

"Super! Dann könnt ihr mir doch bestimmt helfen!"

Helfen. Adsche warf einen wortlosen Blick zu Brakelmann, darauf hoffend, dass der sich darum kümmern würde – doch statt tätig zu werden, sah Brakelmann nur träge zurück.

Manuel fügte ein "Bitte?" hinzu in einem Tonfall, dem weder Adsche noch Brakelmann widerstehen konnten. So weit war das schon gekommen.

"Ich glaube, ich hab noch irgendwo die Anleitung", sagte Brakelmann daraufhin und erhob sich schwerfällig. Auch Adsche stand auf, nun doch nicht willens, alleine zurückzubleiben, trotz der halbvollen Flasche Bier vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

Sie brauchten eine Weile, sich durch die vielen Stapel Illustrierten zu arbeiten, die auf dem Dachboden vor sich hinstaubten. Dem Jungen war das schnell zu langweilig geworden, stattdessen hatte er einen verbeulten Koffer geöffnet und Adsches und Brakelmanns alte Karnevalskostüme darin entdeckt. Mit viel zu langen Hemdsärmeln und Hosenbeinen turnte er um sie herum und spielte Musketier, schaute nur hin und wieder einmal über ihre Schultern.

"Hier, hier!", rief Brakelmann schließlich und wedelte mit einem Heft. "Ich hab's!"

Die Seiten waren inzwischen vergilbt, aber die alten Wasserflecken waren unverkennbar. Eine Rangelei am See, belanglos und doch für immer verewigt. Unvorstellbar schien es seinerzeit, dass das alles irgenwann einmal Erinnerungen sein würden. Am Anfang der großen Ferien war das gewesen, und kurz darauf hatten sie sich zum erstem Mal geküsst. Und zum zweiten Mal, und dann... Das war schön gewesen. Und das mit dem Baumhaus auch, weil das etwas war, das sie zusammen getan hatten, das nur ihnen gehörte, Adsche und Brakelmann. Ihre eigene kleine Welt. So ähnlich wie jetzt hier, auf Brakelmanns, auf _ihrem_ Hof. Warum hatte das dann eigentlich so lange gedauert, obwohl es doch damals so einfach gewesen war?

Gut, da war Gerlinde gewesen, das war ja auch sehr schön gewesen, auf eine andere Art. Und ohne Gerlinde wäre der Junge jetzt nicht hier. Aber danach? Schwer zu sagen. Ein wachsendes Gefühl vielleicht, dass man _so etwas_ nicht tat. Dass man _so etwas_ nicht wollte, nachdem man mit einer richtigen Frau ... na ja. Lange hatten sie ignoriert, was zwischen ihnen passiert war – so gut, dass Adsche das zwischenzeitlich fast vergessen hatte.

Nicht mehr lange, und der Junge würde so alt sein wie sie damals. Oder war er das jetzt schon? Adsche musterte ihn von oben bis unten, nahm Maß, verglich sein Gesicht jetzt mit dem Gesicht, als er das erste Mal in der Stube gestanden hatte. Wie lange war das eigentlich schon her? Wie alt war der Junge überhaupt gewesen am Anfang? War er nun schon alt genug, dass er ... also ... und viel wichtiger, musste man da mit ihm drüber sprechen? Entsetzt sah Adsche zu Brakelmann, und an dessen verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass der genau über das gleiche Thema sinniert hatte.

Hilflos verzog Adsche den Mund. Aber das war doch sicher die Aufgabe seiner Mutter, oder? Oder der Schule? So was lernte man doch da heutzutage?

Der Junge hatte sich zu Brakelmann auf einen Strohballen gesetzt, lehnte sich an dessen Seite und studierte die Anleitung aufmerksam. Brakelmann räusperte sich. "Sach mal, das Baumhaus ... willst du das alleine bauen oder hast du da ... jemanden? Ich mein, außer uns?"

"Mmmh", machte der Junge.

Was sollte das denn heißen? Brakelmann blickte Adsche über Manuels Kopf hinweg an und wirkte dabei genauso verwirrt, wie Adsche sich fühlte.

"Tja...", brummte Brakelmann und begann, dem Jungen das Baumhaus zu erklären, genauso, wie er das damals Adsche erklärt hatte. Das konnte er immer noch gut.

Als sie später draußen dabei waren, die ersten Bretter zu sägen – eigentlich sägte von allem der Junge, während Adsche die Latten festhielt und Brakelmann das Ganze aus sicherem Abstand dirigierte – da musste Adsche aber doch noch etwas loswerden, etwas, das wichtig war: "Also wenn du da jemanden hast, mit dem du das Baumhaus ... nur so theoretisch ... dann is das völlig egal, ob das 'n Mädchen oder 'n Junge is."

Manuel sah nur kurz vom Sägen auf und verzog den Mund. "Mädchen sind doof."

Adsche atmete erleichtert auf. War dann wohl doch noch nicht so weit und er musste nicht weiterreden. Blieb mehr Zeit, um Baumhäuser zu bauen, das war ja auch nicht schlecht, und irgendwann ... da würde der Junge das sicher verstehen, das, was wichtig war.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe die Geschichte gepostet, bevor "Jopp" ausgestrahlt wurde und ich wusste, dass der _"Opa?" – "Ja?"_ -Dialog canon wird. :D Aber ist ja auch eine naheliegende Idee. ;)


End file.
